callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom Sullivan
Sergeant Tom'''During the cutscene at the start of the level after Sullivan's death, his dog-tag is shown with the name "Tom Sullivan" on it. '''Sullivan was an American squad leader of the United States Marine Corps in'' Call of Duty: World at War'' during World War II. Tom Sullivan was the leader of the Marine Raiders squad that came to rescue Private C. Miller (the player) at the beginning of the game, on Makin. After Roebuck knifed Miller's assailant in the back, Sullivan strangles the Japanese officer and hands Miller the latter's Nambu pistol and assaults the Japanese base. They rescue their support squad and foil two ingenious ambushes staged by the Japanese and leave the island. Towards the end of their assault Sullivan saves a shell-shocked Miller from a Katana wielding Japanese soldier and drags him to the lifeboats. Two years later Sullivan, Roebuck and Miller are part of the 1st Marine Division along with many new recruits including Pvt. Polonsky. Miller, Roebuck and Sullivan are known as the 'old breed' by the recruits although none of the three were out of their twenty's yet. Sullivan's squad and the 1st Marine Division assault Peleliu Island but their operation goes haywire and they get pinned down on the beach until Miller calls in a rocket strike destroying the Japanese machine guns.They make way for an Allied landing force, in which Sullivan tries to force open a door to get out after hearing a Japanese soldier scream, but Sullivan is killed when a Suicidal swordsman bursts through the door and impales him through the stomach with a Katana. His assailant is quickly gunned down by Roebuck, Polonsky and Miller but Sullivan dies soon after. According to Roebuck, the whole squad was stunned and agonized by Sullivan's death, Roebuck especially. He refers to Sullivan as "the most solid, dependable and courageous Marine we've ever known." Polonsky also mourns Sullivan's death, lamenting, "I thought Sullivan would make it through for sure." At the start of Hard Landing, it is revealed that Sullivan's body is being sent back to his family and Roebuck is promoted to Sergeant and takes command of the squad. Quotes *"Listen up. I want to get through the rest of this quick - and clean! You hear me? Quick, and clean!" *"Grab a rifle. We're gonna tear this place apart!" *"Fix bayonets, use them if you have to!" *"Okay, keep it together, and we'll get through this in three days!" *"Roebuck! Signal the strike team!" *"F***ers!" *"I got you Miller, you're still in one piece! Plan's gone to sh*t! Tojo's got a defensive line dug in just beyond the treeline. We got heavy MG fire tearing up the beach!" *"Outstanding Marines, Out-f***ing-standing!" *"Tojo's at home in this sh*t." *"Soon, Polonsky... Soon." (response to Polonsky's question, "When do we rest?", also Sullivan's last words, as seen in Little Resistance) *"Don't leave so much as one of those bastards standing!" *"Miller! We hit any resistance on the beach, you get on that radio and call for immediate missile support!" *"Everyone ready? Up and over!" *"So where's the fireworks?" *"They better not be." (In response to Roebuck saying: "Tell me those charges weren't duds!") *"Everyone...Keep your eyes peeled." Trivia * On Little Resistance, while on the Amtrak (amphibious tractor) , he is a submachine gunner, but after landing, he is a shotgunner again. It is possible that he lost his Thompson when the Amtrak exploded. * When Sullivan fires his shotgun, he doesn't appear to pump it after each shot. *Sullivan may be based on Gunnery Sergeant Hjelmstad from the movie Windtalkers. They both use M1897 Trenchguns, they both look relatively alike, and they both died on an island in the Pacific in 1944. *No matter how hard you try, you cannot save Sullivan. Even if you anticipate the Japanese soldier's attack on Sullivan and shoot immediately as he comes through the door, the soldier doesn't die until his stabbing animation is finished. *On the Wii version, Sullivan doesn't wear a helmet throughout Semper Fi and Little Resistance at all. This goes the same for Roebuck. *Sullivan wears camouflage face paint on Semper Fi and doesn't wear a helmet until Little Resistance. *He is the first person in the Call of Duty games to be labeled as a Shotgunner. Everyone else, such as Leroy Huxley, is labeled as a support gunner. *Sullivan was from Dayton, OhioAs shown on his dog-tag in the loading cutscene for Hard Landing.. *Sullivan is aged between 20-29 as it is mentioned "We're known as the old breed and we're not even out of our twenties". Also the term "old breed" might be a reference from the book With the Old Breed by Eugene Sledge. The book details Eugene Sledge's experience with the 1st Marine Division fighting on Peleliu and Okinawa. *The Number that appears on Sullivan's dog tags during the cutscene after he dies is "39489987T4P" *Sullivan's line "outstanding marines, out-fucking standing" is also said by Roebuck probably as an honor to his former Sergeant. *The Term "Old-Breed" may be from the new motto of First Marine Division, because they served on many battles in the Pacific Theater. *It is impossible to pick up Sullivan's Trench Gun. *His name be a reference to the Sullivan Brothers. References Sullivan, Tom Category:Call of Duty: World at War Characters Category:Marines